Humphrey broken heart
by Wolfsharingan
Summary: Humphrey thinks Kate marry Garth and flees Jasper and Kate look at it will find? And if you start a war? A demon attack jasper? Notice profanity, adult content, blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Humphrey Pov

I was watching the wedding of Kate off the cliff '' how can she do this to me? '' I thought and out onto the tracks when I heard the howls of happiness backpack.

5 minutes before Kate Pov

I had revealed that I was in love with Humphrey and Garth had revealed that he loved Lilly and I saw Humphrey running towards a cliff on track and I followed him went through all that were at the wedding.

Third person PoV

Humphrey was running the train step and he jumped on the wagon open and heard someone say '' please do not go I '' and not finished listening to the train honked

Kate Pov

I ran until I saw jumping on the wagon train and I screamed '' Please do not go I love you '' Humphrey and I reached my limit and stopped running and heard some rattling noise behind mi someone approaching I turned and saw my father and my mother and I ran to my dad and said '' '' Humphrey left jasper and cried on her chest

I hope you guys liked this and my first story what you think? I'll try to update every day


	2. Chapter 2

Winston Pov

'' How ? " My father asked " Humphrey left Jasper " that Kate " anymore because he left ? " Eva said " well I think he got married and he jump on the wagon train I tried to stop the more he did not see me " said Kate

"What about assembling a team to track down and bring him back to the pack ," I said , Kate smiled and said " Really? Can I go along ? " " Course " I said " tomorrow we will put together the group to look for it " I said " yes " said Kate

Kate Pov

My father said he would assemble a group to bring Humphrey back and I will be in that group I was happy with this news but i still is a bit sad that Humphrey left Jasper

I went back to the pit and established cried for a while before falling into a deep sleep .

The following day (Kate POV )

I woke up with the sunshine on my face , my skin was all messed up and my eyes were swollen from crying last night I decide to go take a bath in the river before taking breakfast and left to find Humphrey .

After a shower I went to the food area to pick up my coffee and then go see the group rode my father to help me look humphrey .

Humphrey Pov

The train started shaking me awake almost instantly I then went to the door of the car and looked out and saw a sign that said " Welcome to Idaho " so I jumped out of the car and went to the forest to explore my new territory.

After five minutes of walking I saw a lake and decided to go have a drink after a drink I went exploring a little more

20 minutes after

On the way I found a valley with a herd of caribou and den I walked into the den and felt no scent of another wolf here so I decided to make it my all rolled into the pit until my scent was all for it .

So I left and went to a field where he had a small river with rapids a bit strong and some trunks on the floor so I decided to start training to be able to start hunting because now I'm a lone wolf do not depend more than other wolves .

Kate Pov

I went to the grave of my father to see the group he rode it was Garth , and Lilly Shakey " let the train should already be under way," I said .

We arrived at the track and the train was on its way hopefully until the right moment and jump on the wagon , so everyone was in. I said " let's get some rest we have a long journey we take turns lookout for more not lose the point , let's look first and remembering idaho " .

" I am the first inning and then Garth and then Shakey " I said .

Garth and Lilly will settle ne corner along embraced, gave me a little jealous because I wanted to be like this comment to Humphrey .

Bao gang that was chapter 2 updates today on the same day today I'm in the mood to write stories : P I hope you enjoyed !


	3. Chapter 3

Kate Pov

I was running in the valley when I saw Humphrey sitting in the valley I ran up to him and Le kissed and he returned the kiss , and then he said " I love you" and I smiled at this and said " I love you too Humphrey and kiss suddenly heard a voice calling my name the voice lilly " Kate Kate wakes kateeee " I woke up and took a few seconds to get back to reality and said " so let down " ( the sun was setting on the horizon ) .

We all jumped safely and I said so let La walked for 30 minutes and no sign and Garth came up beside me and said " Kate must find a shelter for the night we will continue tomorrow " I turned to him and yelled " and if he's dead ? What if he's hurt? If something bad happens to him I could never forgive myself "

Lilly came up beside me and said " Kate can not scan it now stake is getting dark and dangerous at night and you know very well that besides the more we are in uncharted territory "

I sighed in defeat and said " so let's look over a pit tomorrow we leave early and separates to look for him," Lilly and Garth Shakey speak while " Okay )

Humphrey Pov

6 hours before

I was swimming against rapids for 1 hour and a half and swam to the shore and rested for 10 minutes and went looking for food a few minutes later I came across a rabbit that was out of your home

I crouched on the floor until my belly touching the ground as did the alphas and their hunts for the Pack , I often watched them do the hunting and learned some moves that could help someone like me in his first game , I was dragging to wander towards the rabbit decreasing my breath when he was looking away and I jumped bit tight '' Crackk " was the sound of bones breaking , I wasted no time and immediately ate quickly ,

Shortly after I finished my little snack I complimented me my thoughts " and my first hunt was a success "

I returned to the lake rapids and strong side was a very heavy trunk ( 2 times heavier than the trunk that raises Garth in the movie alpha and omega )

I did squats for 2 hours I managed to do 160 squats threw off the trunk and went to take a drink and a swim .

Soon after that I went to a hunt managed to catch one rabbit and two squirrels and took it to my grave as I was tired I ate a rabbit and squirrel one and let the other for coffee I settled in the pit and falls ne a deep sleep .

The next morning

I woke up took the squirrel ate today I left and went to the lake to take a drink and went for a swim

After my swim I lay in the shade of the tree and the grass was La for about 10 minutes I looked at the sun and now it was about 7:50 I sighed and went for a walk before starting my training

I was walking when I heard footsteps behind and screaming my name , when I turned to see who it was I was approached .

Kate Pov

I woke up and it was about 7:00 I sighed and whispered to mi same " as I woke up late " I went into the cave and everyone woke up when everyone was wide awake I spoke

" We 're going to look for separates Humphrey " I said firmly

" Yes," they all said at the same time

We parted ways and seek I looked for 30 minutes until I came across a figure gray and ran toward him shouting his name " Humphreyyyy " I aborted the ground .

Humphrey Pov

Kate abort me down and I said " Kate " she licked me and said " hi Humphrey " I told her to get off mi and she came out and I look with a face of disgust

" What you want alpha ," I asked .

Kate Pov

When he called me alpha I felt my heart being crushed " I just wondered why Humphrey left Jasper "

Humphrey Pov

" Because I left Jasper ? Why ? Because of you .

I hope you enjoyed the chapter : P maybe I'll post chapter 2 a day maybe even 3 ^ ^ and could leave ideas in the comments to this story ? Or other stories you want me to write , and question what they are thinking of my story so far ?


	4. Chapter 4

Humphrey Pov

"Why go out of jasper? Because of you, "I say

" What? As well for my sake? "Kate asked

"Since we were young I always loved you always been it for you, you never gave me moral risqué my life I've always loved you forever, no more you never show any feelings for me never stools anything to me you just use me and when got home you break my heart and now comes behind me to try to use me again, "I scream at her angrily

Kate Pov

A thousand thoughts were going through my head right now I was lost in my thoughts when slapped in the face that left three deep cuts I do not know why I beat him know it was my only reaction at the time.

He ran away and I laid on the floor and started to cry

Lilly Pov

I heard someone crying loudly and recognized as Kate and ran to her like Garth and Shakey when we got her she was lying on the floor crying and asked

"Kate why are you crying? ' I asked

" I found Humphrey and he cry to me," said Kate

"Get up and let's secrecy have to reach him and bring him back," said Garth

"Okay, he went that way," said Kate and we all ran after her.

Humphrey Pov

I was already running for 2 hours and stopped to get a drink and rest for 5 minutes to catch his breath.

5 minutes after

I saw the site I was cool and I found most enjoyable was very close to be found so I went back to run

After 6 hours

I was so tired I decided to look for a cave to spend the night and look for another place to live tomorrow as soon as I found the grave found no scent of another wolf so I went looking for food.

10 minutes after

I had caught 2 rabbits fed me one of them and the other left for coffee and continue to look at a house tomorrow evening I was already settled in the pit and I slept .

Kate Pov

"Kate let rest are already running for a long time now and this evening we will continue tomorrow," said Garth

" Not that we can not achieve it as quickly as possible I can not live one second more without him by my side " I yelled at Garth

"Kate we are all tired need some rest tomorrow I promise I will get up before sunrise to look for him," said Lilly

"Okay Garth go hunting something to feed and Lilly and Shakey looking for a cave for the night "I said

"Ok " they all said at the same time

The next morning

06 , 01 This time I woke up and lifted everyone and will take 5 minutes to be fully awake we take our coffee and turn our pursuit

Humphrey Pov

6:40 I woke up and eat my breakfast and then immediately went to get a drink and went looking for a new territory was walking.

I heard some strong step back I ran into a nearby bush and hid after hiding looked to see who was

It was Garth, Lilly, Shakey and Kate

They were looking for me over the bush I hid myself had a strong smell and it took my air smell.

Kate Pov

I was following the trail of the scent of Humphrey until it disappeared  
I was worried and went to look for my running at full speed

Humphrey Pov

They passed without me realize I was relieved to another path

After 6 hours

After a long walk I found a new territory had a huge river a valley with a small herd of caribou

I was looking for a pit found a large enough 13 wolves had no scent of another wolf

I went to the river and had a drink

I found a torso on the floor (3 times larger and heavier than Garth raised in the first film)

And I started training

After 1 week

I've had a little extra muscle could have easily topple caribou and learned some moves that I could use in fights.

Kate Pov

We were already behind Humphrey is one week and two days until I remembered when we lost the scent of Humphrey remembered seeing a shrub that leaves the leaves with a smell strong enough to take the smell of the air " as I do not thought about how I 'm stupid "I whisper " what you said Kate ? " said Garth

"Well remember when we lost the scent of Humphrey," I said

"Yes " all spoke at once

"Well it was a shrub that its smell and strong enough to take his scent the air he must have hidden it and have waited in the get out of it "I said

I continued "so I think we should go back and look for it in that area"

"Or even like me and did not realize that," Garth said disappointed

"More are a great distance from that location we will take 1 week to get it," said Shakey

"But if we keep the Maximum speed arrive in 3 or 4 days," I said

"Then let's go" said Lilly

Winston Pov

"It's been a week since Kate and the others are out," I said

"Yes dear," Eve said

I had an idea and said to Eve, "what do you think of the two brothers behind them? "  
" Yes "said Eva

"Hutch " I yelled

"Yes sir?" He replied

"Could bring Marcel and Paddy and Candu here? I need to have a meeting with all of you "I said

"You'll be back and clear "Hutch said, and then left

20 minutes of waiting and it finally arrive

"Can sit "I told them

"Eva and I'll go after our daughters and others for helping with the search for Humphrey "I said

I continued , "and want the help of Marcel and Paddy to help find them all, and when we're out Hutch Candu will be in charge and you will be in the second statement " I said

"Yes sir " Candu and Hutch spoke together

"Marcel and Paddy can tell me when the next train will pass," I asked

"Tomorrow morning about 8:30 one " said Marcel

"Thank Hutch call the package to a meeting and tell them about this meeting," I said

"Of course sir," Hutch said, and he called the package and explained everything, and I nodded.

Good hope you liked this chapter I will always try to bring some longer chapters thanks for reading my story: P


	5. Chapter 5

Well the last few days as I had not upgrade because I was pissed about school work to do and here three days then have another test this week will go a few more updates next week promise to come back with everything : P so enjoy the chapter : 3

pov Humphrey

( Next day )

I woke up with the sunlight in my eyes let out a yawn and stretched for the morning I went up to the lake for a drink and soon after for a walk

20 minutes after

After my walk I went to the training ground and started doing push-ups , 180 pushups concludes in 1 hour and a half after I went to weight lifting grabbed the log and started

2 hours later

After making several withdrawals decided to go to the river to drink and go hunting my lunch

pov Kate

I woke up in the morning before sunrise with nightmares that Humphrey was seriously hurt them then I go to take a bath ne a nearby lake and wake up others

15 minutes after

I went to the cave and woke everyone and Garth went hunting our breakfast and I was starting to get lost in my thoughts Humphrey okay if he is hurt and on my nightmare over all these thoughts were left sides when Garth returned with breakfast .

Soon after breakfast we continue our journey.

pov Humphrey

I had finished my training and had already gotten my lunch so I stopped under a tree lay on the grass and began to think

'' What Kate wanted to tell me? This should not be anything major she has used me ever since we met I've always been it for her and she never gave me moral never called to mi best to do now and try to forget La '' I think, I know it will not be easy to forget it, because I still love it a bit but I can not trust again.

After a few minutes I got up and went back to my training

Well this chapter and today is not much but I'll do my best to bring updates to you : P (well I have some great ideas to add to this story ideas enough to last about 40 chapters + / - : P ) then until the next chapter leave in the comments what you think of the story so far : D


	6. Chapter 6

Good guys had a little free time of my studies for the test here two days and I will update this section: P

pov Kate

We were walking for a few hours until Garth called me Kate '' I is not liking those clouds '' said Garth

'' good think we need to find a pit '' I said

We searched for a few minutes and find one that has the right size for all the

I settled myself in the corner and I started to lose my thoughts '' What should I tell Humphrey when we meet again ? How will he react? He will forgive me? '' A tear came out of my eyes and closed and falls ne a deep sleep

pov Winston

I was worried that the train was just a few days ago when I saw Marcel and Paddy land in front of my play went up to them and greeted them and immediately asked Marcel '' could tell me why the train is just a few days ago? '' ' ' Well trillions are spoiled and are repairing and will be ready soon for some three days ''

" Great " I said

pov Humphrey

I had already finished my training and was on a walk and stopped to think I started thinking about Kate again " Kate Kate Kate aaaaarg she did not get out of my head " drug

Slowly it began to rain and I had not even noticed , fell a thunderbolt out of nowhere right next to me out of my deep thoughts I soon realized it started to rain heavily and I ran to my grave

I was running away from rocks and fallen trees until a drop of water in my eyes when I opened them again I hit the guy with a tree I felt dizzy could not move for a hollow part of the tree and I fell and fainted La

two days after

I woke up with a terrible headache felt horrible leaves off the tree hollow and I remembered what happened two days ago I walked back to my cave and took a rest stop caribou and went to go get a drink and there is a walk

5 minutes after

I was walking through my territory when I heard some voices hid in a nearby bush and was looking to see who was

I do not believe my eyes who I was seeing was Kate

" How she found out I was here ? Shit, "I thought

What will happen next capitulates? Kate Humphrey found? Humphrey will have the patience to talk to Kate or tried to escape again? Check this in the next chapter (next chapter out within 12-72 hours, so stay tuned : P) good hope you enjoyed the chapter ^ ^


	7. Chapter 7

Well guys I'm here with another update for you : P good before I start I have noticed that during the day is about 2-5 stories new A & O that I wanted to tell people that only Le stories : P would be cool if each trying to complete a story that would raise the number of stories a day and also have more stories to read mi : 3 ha-ha : P so let the chapter.

Kate Pov

2 days ago

My friends and I were traveling behind Humphrey , the time that I'm going back to the possible place he may be dwelling Garth said it would take some 1-2 days to get it I was tired my legs are hurting my eyes are red and swollen I cry so much

More I will not stop until Humphrey finds

Winston Pov

2 days later ( the same day that ended the last chapter )

I was going to get a drink when Marcel and Paddy landed in front of me  
'' Good morning sir '' said Marcel Marcel '' Good morning , well what 's new ? '' I asked

'' Good humans end reform of the rail and the train will be leaving in within 1 hour will be arriving here at about 16:00 '' said Marcel

'' Fine then we met up at 16:00 on track '' I said

" Yes'' Marcel and Paddy said simultaneously

So I went back to the cave to tell the great news to Eve

pov Humphrey

I was spying Kate in my territory

'' Shit, what should I do now if I move I will make noise and they can find me if I stay here, they can smell me , I thought shit ''

'' What should I do now ? '' I wondered

pov Kate

'' Guys let's split meet Humphrey advises the fastest possible and not losing sight '' I said

I was walking through the woods when I felt myself being observed I stopped and started to look around I spent a few minutes in the same place until I felt a familiar smell which I soon recognized as Humphrey

I almost scream his name over I pretended that I did not feel its smell and stayed at my place up to find out where the smell is coming

5 minutes later

" Well I'm pretty sure that smell is coming from that bush " I said until the bush was a slight movement and I immediately jumped on it

Humphrey Pov

I was motionless for some time until I moved slowly made a small movement in the bush and I started begging in my mind " Please not noticed Please , Please "

I opened my eyes to see Kate stop addressing me on the floor and started licking my face

" Kate " I said no more drew her attention " Kate , Kate leaves mi" She then stopped licking me and said " you will not try to escape and I wanna talk to you "

" Shit, I knew I would have to face her one day again because it has to be so early? I 'm not done shit " I thought

" Do not leave me in peace Kate I do not wanna talk to you " I said

Kate Pov

" Do not leave me in peace Kate I do not want to talk to you," said Humphrey

When he said he did not want to talk to me I felt my heart be broken into pieces and crushed in 1000 , but I will not stop until I get what I want , I will prove to him that I really love him and nothing will stop me anything anyway .

" No you will stay here and talk to me you want to or not," I said with an angry face

Humphrey Pov

Shit I have to wrap this conversation until she find a way to escape

" Humphrey want you to answer me ask you why you left jasper loves me and does not want to see me married to Garth ? " Kate asked

" We Humphrey Answer my question," said Kate

Well what is the response Humphrey? Well guys I'll try to post a chapter every day : P so until tomorrow ^ ^


	8. Chapter 8

Hi good guys had a little problem with today's update was supposed to leave before more then I started to see the beginning of a rock concert the band avenged sevenfold and then I could not stop watching the show because tava pretty cool so let the chapter : p

Humphrey Pov

I was weighing ne a way out from under Kate Plus she asked me if I let Jasper because I loved her the more I could not answer I was not ready to answer her questions I could not face La I have to escape and get a time to muster the strength to face La

More no matter the strength that I used I just could not break free

" Humphrey answered my question," she said

" Yes and no ! " I said

" What ? I did not explain your answer " she said

" Well yes because I loved always loved you since we were young ," I said

" And not because you 've always used toyed with my feelings and crushed my heart so I hate you and never want to see you in my life , I'd rather die than be with you " I said

Kate Pov

" And not because you 've always used toyed with my feelings and crushed my heart so I hate you and never want to see you in my life , I'd rather die than be by your side," said Humphrey

When he spoke those words felt chest pain the more I tried to ignore it and say it does not matter what happens

" Humphrey I never used it I never played with your feelings you are wrong you just weighing not know how I feel ," I argued

" I do not care how you feel I just want to be away from you " he said

My eyes filled with tears that moment I started to cry more I need to tell him now

Well it will

Eva Pov

I was so worried about Kate that I could not rest stood in the doorway of the train and Winston was sleeping

Suddenly I saw a sign saying I was going and I went up to Idaho and Winston woke him and wake him soon after jumped off the train.

Humphrey Pov

" Humphrey " said Kate

" That which you want ," I said irritably

" Well, you believe it or not," said Kate

" I. .. "  
" I ... "

" Humphrey I Love You ! "

Well guys the next episode will have a lot more drama and good 'm writing this chapter the 3:02 when I wake up I'll post two chapters : P


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys I know I promised to post two more chapters yesterday it was raining hard day and I just get the energy there without power until late until my friends call me out there when I came back, I was sleepy and went to sleep and just not posting nothing hehehe sorry : P

Humphrey Pov

Millions of thoughts came into my head at that moment " She's telling the truth? This is serious? No no no I can not believe it she may be trying to take me back to use me again I can not trust her again have to escape it in some Natures Way " I thought

After she said she loved me , she began to put less force I sentiaela shaking I did not lose my chance and threw it away and said mi

" Kate does not give me that you will not get to use me again," I said

" But I seriously it and I feel I swear " said Kate

" Leave me alone I told you and I repeat only once more , Let Me In Peace " I said

" No I will not leave you alone until you hear all I have to say Le " said Kate

I started growling at her, I think she was both to use me And then she said

" Well then if you listen to everything I have to say I leave you in peace ," said Kate

I thought for a few seconds until he told her

" Okay tell all you have to say and soon after will leave me alone " I said

" Well everything " she said

" Come with me " I said

" Go where ? " Asked Kate

" To my Cova " I said

" Alright "

Winston Pov

Eva and I have had off the train and were now looking for Kate and her friends and hope that they had already found Humphrey when he 'll have to find alpha and school after he finishes he and Kate will marry and become the leader of the Pack  
Humphrey Pov

We just arrived in my grave

" Then you can start to tell me what you have to say to me " I said

" Humphrey remembers well when you left Jasper at the same time my marriage with Garth ? " Kate asked

" How could I forget ," I said

" And you did not see everything that happened that day and I did not get married Garth " said Kate

" What ? More why , "I asked

" Well after you left I did not finish the ceremony and said I could not marry because Garth was in love with my sister and I was in love with another wolf," said Kate

I now understood why she was so desperate looking for me

" Then who and this wolf ," I asked knowing the answer

I was approached by Kate and she kissed me I felt so good I closed my eyes to savor the kiss I wanted it never stopped over she stopped and said

" This wolf and you ," said Kate

She then kissed me again

Eva Pov

10 minutes before

Winston and I were already looking for a while until I found the smell of Kate and Humphrey

" Winston I found the smell of Humphrey and Kate " I said

And follow the smell

After 9 minutes

I came to a cave I heard Kate say

" This wolf and You "

Then I looked inside and saw Kate kissing on top of Humphrey about to cross the line  
I started to growl and yelled " Huuuummmmphhhrreeeeyyyyyy "

Humphrey Pov

I heard a scream " Huuuummmmphhhrreeeeyyyyyy "

I recognized the voice I stopped and looked to the side to see the person I least expected to be there even more now was Eva

Good Guys hope you enjoyed the chapter : P I'll see if I can post the next chapter today when night until the next chapter guys ^ ^


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys I'm here with another chapter for you : P

Humphrey Pov

Eva went on my way over to touch me before she stepped in front of Kate

" Mother to me and Humphrey were not doing anything more ," said Kate

" Move over Kate I've seen more than enough to kill him," said Eva

I tried to run out more I was approached by Eva she began to choke

Until Kate pushed her and held her down

" Mother I and Humphrey were not doing anything more I swear ," said Kate

"Yes Kate , now let me get up ," said Eva

" Then promise me you will not strike Humphrey ," said Kate

" Alright " said Eva

Kate let her raise

I asked " Well Eve what are you doing here ? "

" Good Winston and I were worried about our daughters alias where is Lilly? " Said Eva

" She was looking Humphrey now we go after her and the others," said Kate

Well guys I wax the chapter here because I'm sleepy I'll post more tomorrow 2 chapters : P so until tomorrow ^ ^


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys sorry for not updating the past few days had rock concert in my city so I went to the show and not just updating a few days there : P then go to chapter

Humphrey Pov

Winston and Eve and Kate were to go find the others so I called them and said  
" Kate Lord and Lady for a walk I'll be here in the pit in about 1 hour, If I see someone who was with Kate I'll take him this far "

" Alright Humphrey ," said Kate

" Well until later Humphrey " said Winston

I then went for my walk I was walking around my area that will no longer be my home for a few days when I felt a smell in the air

I heard some branches break my left and the smell was coming from another wolf

I then stood there waiting for him to attack I was standing just watching the sound when I listen to him or her jump I'll try and divert retaliate more I had trained for a few weeks .

It was then that I heard the noise of him jumping to attack me I just swerved over when I hit back I was greeted with a punch in the face I fell on the floor looked at the wolf

That face was familiar to me until I remembered my past

One year and nine months ago

I was only 2 weeks old it was my first time out of the pit of my parents  
I had seen the trees with green leaves birds picking all very colorful and beautiful a sunny day so I go out for a walk with my dad to explore the world

We were walking about 20 minutes when we got there there was only a clearing a tree that shade and dark and I could hardly see what was under the tree for more I began to notice carefully

It was only then that I realized I had a wolf .

Who is this wolf ? What will it look like? Well guys sorry for the most are small chapter 23:50 and I have class tomorrow at 7:00 and I have to go to sleep and then this chapter today : P


	12. Chapter 12

Well guys here's another chapter for you

Humphrey Pov

I had seen a wolf under a tree sooner he disappeared

I shook my head and left it aside, it may be just an illusion

I returned to my father

He took me to a nearby stream I went to the shallow end and took a dive I felt very relaxed and really enjoyed it, it was very hot.

Soon after my swim he and I lay in the shade of a tree and my dad told me some stories of when he was younger.

After my father finished telling their stories now stay the evening we returned to the pit, and my mother is waiting with dinner

I was so happy because today was the first day that I'll be able to eat meat

I just picked up a piece and chewed and swallowed, and was 3/2 until I heard my father ask " So son liked the beef? "

" I loved father ," I said

I finished my dinner and went to the side of my mother and my father slept

The next morning

I woke up and it was with cloudy so I told my father that I was going to take a little water and a dip

15 minutes after

I was returning to the pit when I heard a scream from inside my grave and cry was my mom I was quick to La La when I got my father was on the ground with a pool of blood beneath him and he was still

My mother was being attacked by a wolf he then my mom saw me and shouted " Escape Humphrey "

And he received a bite on the neck that gave it to hear her bones breaking and left a lot of blood

I started to cry anymore I was paralyzed when the wolf turned to me and facing forward

The wolf was black all over the body yellow eyes and very muscular, with a gloomy look  
"What we have here the little puppy yesterday," he said with a demonic voice

He then jumped to attack me I naturally swerved and started running with tears falling from my eyes

" My name and nightmare, the next time we meet I will kill you " I heard the wolf yell

I then ran with all my speed with tears falling from my eyes wondering why a wolf wanted to kill my mother and my father for no reason ? I wondered in my head in search of the answer

End of memory

(before non- readers this story and complete humphrey still has a lot that will appear in front )

I knew that face was familiar so I stood up and said " Nightmare " with anger in my voice

" Humphrey finally found you , I know I said that next I see that we are going to kill him more not have time for this now here four messes I 'm coming after you kill him you your family and all your friends until then La " said Nightmare

And disappeared in the forest I got scared and then angry until I heard someone shout my name I recognized the voice as Kate I then ran to the direction where the voice came

So guys what do you think of the chapter ? Like? I'll take this story to the side of war drama and stuff : P


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys before starting the chapter sorry for the delay update yesterday I was at an event and end up having anime show heavy metal and hardcore and I was just entering the middle and now to all broken : P

Humphrey Pov

I heard Kate screaming my name so I went running to where she was screaming her name " Kate " and when I got it I just hugged her and kissed, I decided not to rely on Nightmare now that just started a relationship let this concern for later.

" Kate what do you think of going to a walk," I asked

" Sure," replied the

We were walking when we encounter Eve, Winston, Lilly and others

" Daughter going back home the train is coming in about 30 minutes we talked with Paddy and Marcel " said Eve

" Well mom I and Humphrey are planning on staying here for a week and then go home," asked Kate

" What do you think Winston? " Asked Eve " I do not see a problem "

" Um okay then one week until daughter humphrey and take good care of my daughter and if you think I 'm abusing her " Eva was interrupted by Kate "Mom " " to apologize , so let's get going " said Eve

Then they were to take the train and I went back to the pit Kate and started talking

" Then how was jasper Kate after I leave ," I asked

" And well it was not as fun as ever and beyond the more I wanted to show you something before you have left ," she said in a seductive voice

" And what was " I asked already knowing what was

Kate came and threw me on his back and climbed on me and started kissing me for a few seconds then it comes out of the kiss and starts licking my neck and starts to slide his tongue into my stomach I started to animate it then starts licking my sheath

pov Eve

We were on the train line waiting for the train was approaching when I asked Winston

" Winston what you think of me and you stay here with Kate and Humphrey and Lilly and the others return home ," I asked  
" It may be a good idea So let's stay" stated Winston

" So until more Lilly , Garth Take good care of my daughter and know that the Pack will be back in a week "

" Yes ma'am ," replied Garth

Goodbye to everyone and they will jump on the wagon and I open and Winston were on our way out of the pit when Winston says it will take a explored the territory and meet me in the grave

I was heading toward the Pit when I heard Kate Moans

Pov . Humphrey

I was mounted on Kate having sex like a mad dog when I heard the thing most feared at the time

" Humphreeeeeeyyyyy" cried Eve .

I looked at her with wide eyes

Well guys I hope you like the chapter sorry for the delay for this new chapter and had event anime show and hear heavy metal and hardcore and I had all broken, I was listening to Avenged Sevenfold when I wrote this chapter I hope you have been good : P (for some readers and English not my first language so sorry I'm still perfecting hear some errors)


End file.
